


Church

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Heals, Credence Barebone Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kindness, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Religion, Sweet, care, non-romantic, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Graves assumes Credence will go to church with him. Credence does not particularly like religion.





	

When national security was not hanging in a critical balance, Percival Graves went to church on Sunday (needless to say, not with the Second Salemers). It was a tradition of sorts, the sort of thing one just did. As he was still on leave, Graves decided to go, and assumed Credence would join him, as he did for everything else.

Credence did not want to go to church. 'Religion is an excuse,' he said emotionlessly. 'There is nothing there. People pray to nothing, talk about nothing, sing about nothing. They pretend there's something there, when it suits them. They forget about it when it does not.' Graves, wits still slightly dulled by insomnia, was surprised by the young man's passion, and slightly stung by his words.

'Nothing?'

Credence shrank slightly back, apologising profusely.

'It's alright,' Graves said gently, and extended his arm slightly in his 'is it OK if I touch you?' gesture. Credence leaned into the arm, and Graves put it reassuringly around him. 'I'm sorry,' Graves apologised, 'I'm not angry. I just wasn't thinking. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll never be angry about what you believe in.'

Credence relaxed slightly at the decidedly non-Mary-Lou-esque words. He seemed to want closeness, so Graves skipped church himself, and stayed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
